Episode 7053 (13th April 2009)
Plot Deirdre's exasperated when Ken turns down a day with the family for "canal research". Anna's enthusiasm on her first day at the café startles Hayley. Ken denies he's still pursuing Martha when Ted catches him with chocolates. Audrey tells David that Joe is using Gail. David's happy for Joe to stick around if it increases his chances with Tina. Hayley's impressed when she overhears Anna confess to Gary how much she values the job. Ashley and Graeme decide to take Joshua to a football match. Claire is unsure. Deirdre can't reach Ken on his mobile. Peter suggests they take Simon (and Eccles) for a walk. Audrey hopes to make amends with Gail by offering David a job at the Salon. They embrace as all is forgiven. Ken discovers Martha's barge gone. Eccles drags Deirdre, Peter and Simon to the canal where they discover Ken. Deirdre storms off when Ken explodes at her questioning. Bill's suspicious of Gary hanging around the yard. Seeing this, David forms a revenge plan. Maria's irritated by Natasha's twittering about her relationship with Tony. Audrey's surprised to see Ken at the theatre. Ted realises that Ken's come for Martha. David steals Bill's tools - the first stage in his plan. A drunken Teresa embarrasses Darryl in Roy's Rolls. Hayley's grateful to Anna when she throws Teresa out before there's more damage. In the Rovers, David, Gail and Graeme celebrate David's job. David approaches Gary to form a truce but Gary won't accept. After the performance, Audrey sees Ken and Martha exchange a meaningful look. She understands everything. David's plan comes to a head when Bill accuses Gary of stealing his tools. Ken tells Martha that he can't live without her. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Poppy Morales - Sophiya Haque *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Ted Page - Michael Byrne *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Darryl Morton - Jonny Dixon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *Martha Fraser - Stephanie Beacham Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Yard *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Canal *The Jackson Centre - Foyer *Unknown park Notes *First appearance of Teresa Bryant since 8th December 2008. *The man at the canal who tells Ken Barlow that Martha Fraser's barge has gone is not credited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken makes a startling discovery at the canal and heads for the theatre to see Martha; a drunken Teresa returns to the Street; Anna enthuses about her first day at the café; and David rustles up a plan to exact revenge on Gary. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,490,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2009 episodes